


"Grr" Means "I Love You" in Wookiee

by FroggyPhevoli



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Holiday Special (TV)
Genre: M/M, feels with a bit of crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-26
Updated: 2016-02-26
Packaged: 2018-05-23 07:59:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6110208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FroggyPhevoli/pseuds/FroggyPhevoli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kylo Ren is recovering in the hospital after his battle with Rey, when he gets a surprise visit from his childhood friend/former lover.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Grr" Means "I Love You" in Wookiee

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this idea for a while about shipping Kylo with one of Chewie's kids, just because it would make sense that they grew up together and stuff. I was originally going to use either an OC or a reader insert, but then I thought, what the hell, I'll use freaking Lumpy.
> 
> Disclaimer: I have never actually watched the Star Wars Holiday Special, so I apologize if Lumpy is horribly out of character.

It was all too easy.

Interrogating dying Storm Troopers to find out which ship his target was on? Easy.

Escaping the planet before it exploded? Easy.

Hijacking a cargo ship so he could go to his target under the pretense of delivering supplies? Easy.

Knocking out a Storm Trooper and stealing his uniform once on board? Easy.

Finding the medical ward and then breaking in after being told that his target was too weak for visitors? Easy.

Doing all of this without arousing suspicion or raising any alarms? Easy.

It was all too easy for Lumpy because he was good at what he did. Chewbacca had never wanted his son to follow in his footsteps— getting into dangerous situations, fighting battles, being a smuggler... He had aggressively shot down Lumpy's desire to join the Resistance, and would surely have been furious if he knew what Lumpy was up to now. But Lumpy had picked up a few tricks from his father whether he liked it or not, and besides, this particular mission was personal. The Resistance did not send him. The Resistance did not even know he was doing this.

And now for the hard part.

Lumpy was not prepared for the sight that awaited him in the medical ward. His target, Kylo Ren, was lying there, eyes closed, bandaged and bloody, with a massive gash stretching across his face. He'd heard that Kylo had been badly wounded, but now he could see that this was a gross understatement. The man looked half dead.

This was the hard part, not because Kylo Ren was a psychotic mass murderer who could probably put Lumpy through hell even in his current state, but because Lumpy remembered Kylo Ren before he was Kylo Ren. To him, the beautiful human lying in the hospital bed before him was still his childhood best friend and love of his life, Ben Solo.

Ben and Lumpy had been close practically since birth. Their fathers were notoriously inseparable, which meant a lot of play dates for the two of them, and somewhere along the line (around the time puberty started to kick in), those play dates turned into actual dates. Lumpy had never met anyone who appreciated and understood him like Ben did, who had as much in common with him as Ben did, or who made him feel as good as Ben did, both physically and emotionally. Their families urged them to keep things platonic since Ben was training to be a Jedi and Jedi were not supposed to have romantic attachments, but Lumpy and Ben ignored these pleas, rebelliously sending holograms to each other while Ben was away with his uncle Luke and visiting each other as often as they could.

"I know it's you," Kylo said without opening his eyes. Lumpy jumped; he had no idea that Kylo was awake. Removing his stolen Storm Trooper helmet, he let out a short growl.

"I could feel you," Kylo answered. (Of course the son of Han Solo was fluent in Wookiee.) Moving slowly, he opened his eyes and sat up on his bed. "You're wasting your time."

Lumpy shook his head and growled at Kylo some more, assuring him that he was not there on Resistance business. Kylo found this information irrelevant.

"I don't care whether you were sent here or not! You're still going to try to bring me back to the Light, are you not? It's too late for that. Maybe you haven't heard, but I killed my father today. _Your_ father shot me."

In fact, Lumpy had heard, but until then he had been desperately hoping that it was nothing more than a false rumor. Han had been a sort of uncle figure to him, so his death was painful for Lumpy to accept. Even more painful, however, was knowing that it was his beloved Ben who had done it.

Still, he had come this far, and he wasn't ready to give up so easily. He was certain that Leia would want her son home no matter what horrific acts he'd committed. Okay, perhaps running a lightsaber through her husband was pushing it, but he was still certain. Or maybe that was just him trying to justify the fact that, even now, he still loved Ben.

Either way, he hollered and roared at Kylo, tears streaming down his furry face, begging him to come back with him, back to the way things were. This went on for several minutes until, too exhausted to argue any more, Kylo shoved Lumpy towards the door with the Force. At this, Lumpy decided to accept defeat, at least for today. Kylo looked so pathetic lying there, about to pass out, having used most of his remaining energy on that push. Lumpy suddenly felt guilty for confronting him while he was trying to recover.

Promising himself that he would return for Ben again once he was healed, the heartbroken Wookiee put the Storm Trooper helmet back on and began to make his exit. He paused at the doorway before leaving, glanced back at Kylo, and growled one last thing to him. He could not tell whether Kylo was still conscious or not, so it made no difference to him that Kylo's response did not come until he was out of earshot.

"I know."


End file.
